fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scootafluff (Comic)
Scootafluff is a comic series written by ShadySmarty, currently 42 pages long, including cover pages. As of August, 2016, the comic is unfinished, and the most recent page was released in 2015. The Scootafluff comic focuses on a pegasus foal named Scoots (based on Scootaloo), and her interactions with Dashie (based on Rainbow Dash), a domestic pegasus, Twixie (based on Trixie), a feral unicorn and former smarty, and Jessibell, a pegasus cannibal fluffy. Synopsis The comic begins with a human discovering a pegasus runt with Scootaloo's color scheme (orange body and purple mane) and adopting it. He introduces the runt, named Scoots, to his neutered mare, Dashie. Dashie has been trained to attack feral fluffies who infest her owner's yard, so unsurprisingly, Dashie does not make kindly to the new foal, despite the owner's best efforts. Eventually, Dashie chases Scoots away, and she is adopted by Twixie, a light blue unicorn and former smarty. Scoots loses a wing due to injuries caused by Dashie, but thrives as a feral, although she is quite small for her age. Scoots eventually meets up with Jessibell, a green cannibal fluffy with a red mane, who is leading a group of fluffies to "skettiland". Jessibell had previously made an agreement with Dashie, in which Dashie would kill the ferals Jessibell brings to her, while Jessibell would recognize Dashie as a Smarty. Essentially, Dashie is doing Jessibell's grunt work for a title. Scoots leaves her adopted mummah, Twixie, early in the morning, and joins Jessibell's pilgrimage to "skettiland" presumably Scoot's old home. The comic ends, unfinished, on their way to skettiland. Characters Scoots: The protagonist of the story, Scoots is a pegasus runt, and in many ways, the stereotypical "martyr babbeh." Although mentally normal, she appears with her eyes derped on occasion, implying that she suffers intermittent derp syndrome or some other mental defect. Dashie: Based on Rainbow Dash, Dashie is an exceptionally large and strong pegasus who has the ability to fly, or at least guide quite well. Early in the comic, it is revealed that she has exceptionally large wings, which causes her littermates to hate her. Her owner feeds her growth hormones, and encourages her to kill her littermates, presumably as training for her role as a guard fluffy. Jessibell: Perhaps the archetypal "hunter friend," Jessibell is a green pegasus cannibal fluffy with a red mane. She is a special sub-species of fluffy, which can be easily identified by swirls in the irises of their eyes. Jessibell has a "shareware" counterpart called Nibbles, who was the 17th of Funk's Foals. Unlike some other hunter-friends, Jessibell is not significantly stronger than other fluffies, and uses deception, rather than brute force, to kill her prey. Twixie First appearing as a Smarty leading her herd in a lawn-invasion, Twixie and her minions are easily repelled by Dashie, and Twixie suffers a permanent eye disfiguration. Later, she adopts Scoots. Despite Trixie's status as an attention-hogging villain in the MLP canon, Twixie is a reasonably cautious and street-wise fluffy. Reception The comic is almost universally praised for its high-quality art style. However, some have complained that the series seems to drag, but that may have more to do with the one page at a time release of comic rather than its actual content. External Links *Scootafluff comic on fluffybooru Category:Fluffy Sagas